rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockworks and Calamity
Back to An Old Ornate Journal I found myself sitting on a bench calmly contemplating the pro's and cons of going back to China or staying here. Torture, mutilation, and death wait for me back “home”. Or I can deal with Colonel Gentleman's prattle and Dr. Orpheus fretting over his obviously capable daughter. An hour later, I was still sitting on the bench, and was still thinking it through. Odd how certain death can match even with perhaps a lifetime of useless prattle. The Colonel was bent over the motor, studying it. I knew he didn't really know what he was doing but to say something would cause a “discussion” and those were to be avoided at all costs. After giving the appropriate show of “manly” know how, the Colonel wiped away the oil and grim on an old rag and announced we needed a mechanic to get our magic carpet aloft again. The doctor volunteered to go with him but quickly changed his mind when I offered to take his daughter into the city for a little light shopping Luck was with me when later I found a book vendor. Coins changed hands and I was the proud owner of my favorite authors next tawdry tale. “Why do you waste your time on those things?” Trianna asked me this. It was enough of a question that I find myself writing it down here in the pages of my journal. Her own purchase was a book of Poe's works. “Sometimes you want things to be as you never expect them to be. Here they can be. Why else to would we read stories?” That is what I told her. It made such sense then. What am I missing in my life that would posses me to say such a thing? We ambled a bit longer before getting back to camp, where Colonel Gentleman informed us that he had found a mechanic, as well as finding accommodations with an old friend and that they had been invited to a formal party and that some how the mechanic had been invited, due to an embarrassing case of mistaken identity. Some how I don't find that hard to believe. A few hours later and I found myself in a lavish room. Silk sheets on the bed, full glass windows, and a roaring fireplace. It was a real life castle and dinner was to be served as soon. Since this was a “fancy” party, I decided to wear something a bit more, well me. I put on the jade green silk pants over which a long silk shirt in the same green, embroidered with sapphire blue and ruby red patterns fluttered. my two toed silk slippers made an appearance as well. How I had missed them. My long hair, was shaken out of it's normal braid and brushed out and up into an intricate bun held in place by an ivory comb. I hung from my ears, silver chains on which crystals shaped like drops of water dangled like a sparkling waterfall. My lips were painted bright red and I lined my eyes with charcoal. A knock at the door halted my work, and a girl was shown in. This was our mechanic. She was dressed in frills and lace she did not look comfortable in and in fact her whole body spoke of nervous tension and unease. We only got as far as exchanging pleasantries before the vale announced that dinner was ready. Ah dinner. The room was overly warm with so many bodies at the table. The Colonel was chatting boisterously with his friend, and could be heard over the din of other diners. Adventures of this and that, games of chance in old haunts. Otherwise the dinner was uneventful and I wanted nothing more then to escape. After a proper amount of time the dinner was called a success and men and women went their separate ways, men to the study and women to the parlor and I to the library. It was a grand room with large over stuffed chairs. I had secreted down my book on the way to dinner and I took this brief moment to indulge in my obsession. With a contented sigh, I commenced reading yet another adventure of the beautiful heiress and her dashing conquest. Time passed when I heard the door open and looked up to see Dr Orpheus enter, probably to check the texts for something more Magical. Not to long after, the lady of the house, who's name I have complete forgotten entered as well to ask us a favor. She wanted wards around her home for the upcoming party. Didn't seem like such an awful request given she had graciously given us room and board, so of course we agreed. Though it was a bit hazy, literally. The rest of the night was uneventful and I retired to my room for a good nights sleep. The night of the party and when Verdie arrived, I took the poor girl under my wing and dressed her in something with less pink, less frills and a bit more taste. All in all she cleaned up like a champion. Downstairs people were entering in grand style, I took a spot along the wall to watch. European dancing is truly a spectacle. Swirling Skirts, intricate patterns, it's a wonder to behold. So there I stood, loving the sight of those flowing bells, and dashing gentleman twirling. My favorite Heroin dances every dance with grace and poise. Oh to be her for a night. Free from the constraints of my own culture. I stood up against the wall, peaked at through veiled glances or folding fans. Men didn't take such precautions and some openly stared. Then low and behold, I saw Dr. Orpheus and Colonel Gentleman heading up to the baloney with stern expressions on their faces. I decided to follow suit a few paces back, just in case my men found themselves in trouble. Turned out it was just servants pulling pranks with sacks full of water. They were dismissed and I turned around to head back down to the ball room and the Colonels long legs and quick pace found him beside me as we descended the stairs. It seems as one we realized on the way down that we were missing two from our party. I continued down to find Verdie and the Colonel headed back up for the “good” Doctor. I finally found her outside. She was kneeling in front of the clock tower. In my very nice and pricey European dress. After a quick talk, I had her agreeing to once again rejoin the party. And thats when it happened. Gun shots and the scream of fear and confusion. I. Am. Cursed. Each character was thicker then normal, as if the brush had been pressed harder then the normally neat and carefully drawn characters. I can't attend one party or soirée without something. It's probably for the best that Verdie looked at me blankly as I chose my native language to swear in. I grabbed her firmly by the arm and ran over to a window. Men with repeaters were holding people hostage. And one was making threats. Don't move or the bomb would go off. Fortunately I was paying close attention and as he said that several of his men glanced over to the very clock tower that Verdie had been so fascinated with. I explained to the confused mechanic that there was a bomb in the clock tower and that it was our job to take care of it. I'm not sure she truly believed me, but I hadn't the time to properly explain. It was a crude initiation. And of course, low and behold, while we had been away, two men had taken up guarding the entrance. Of course. Verdie is rather good in a fight. Her target went down with a single punch. Mine however was being stubborn. He fended us both off, until I became fed up with it and called the plants to rise. He was wrapped tight and Verdie clocked him with her wrench. And so once again I grabbed Verdie about the arm and up the stairs we rushed. Only to face, the composer I had meet at dinner. He was armed. I held up my hands in surrender and was ordered against the wall. Verdie followed my lead and of course he started monologuing. Paying him no attention, I brought fire to his gun, but it seems I also called to the spiritual because spirits erupted around him, and ripped the burning metal from him and it went clambering down the tower. He raced up the stairs and we gave chase. Round and round and higher and higher. Till we reached the top. He inched around the ledge and I followed pulling my fan from garments, gathering slowly the Thaum to help me call the wind with gentle flicks of my wrist. Verdie flipped some lever and the clock tower sang out. I only hoped it wouldn't bring other reinforcements. The chi flowed and soon the wind followed suit. A might gust hit the tower and my hair was blown wildly from it's neat bindings. Threw some miraculous act of self preservation, he grabbed onto the ledge as he lost his footing. Verdie hoisted him up and soon we had him bound. I left the bomb to her more capable hands. Back at the window, half of the men were gone, probably off looking for the package I had heard them speak of. I couldn't see the balcony from that vantage point. Again, I called to the elements and the stones moved to give me hand holds up the side of the building. Luck was with me as I looked through the window and found my compatriots bound and gagged before me, guarded by two men. Keeping the air from their lungs till they passed out was an easy task, and they quickly passed out gagging. Standing in front of these two bound men, I took the opportunity to goad them before I freed them from their bonds. It was quite satisfying, I know HE wanted to say something, but the dirty rags kept him quiet. Didn't stop him from trying... Looking over the banister I pulled the same trick with the men on the floor. Much after that was a blur, We freed our host, followed his instructions down to the basement, where Dr. Orpheus changed the door from simple happy wood to hinge groaning lead, trapping whoever was down there inside. When the authorities arrived, it was empty. We received many thanks from our hosts before being shown out. Verdie had finished fixing our Airship, and with a little charm from the Colonel, Verdie decided to come with. She had been handy in our latests excursion. I feel that perhaps my social graces could use some work. I've always wanted to know how to dance the waltz. I wonder if the Colonel would oblige me a lesson. (Social Graces to Average +) Category:Layflat Castle Falkenstein